


Love you 3,000,000

by wheelbarrow_i



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheelbarrow_i/pseuds/wheelbarrow_i
Summary: Atsumu has finally finished the project he's been working weeks on. He can finally relax with his Omi. Oh but what is this? Such a turn of events
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Love you 3,000,000

**Author's Note:**

> This AU: Sakusa and atsumu didn't become professional volleyball players
> 
> There is a couple of writer comments in here so don't mind them-
> 
> This is a one shot I haven't proof read it,so I hope it's okay-
> 
> Also sorry for not posting I acctually had a lot of ready fanfics but I ended up hating them all and I think creating a one shot was the easiest way to get me to post

Atsumu usually woke up before Sakusa and would make breakfast,then start working for almost the full day after. Atsumu woke up with the usual ray of light coming from the window. He realized that there was no weight on his side so he looked for Sakusa.  
"Omi?"  
No answer.  
"Omi are ya here?"  
No answer. He decided that Sakusa probably just woke up earlier than usual. Atsumu got up from bed and fixed the covers then grabbed some clothes from the closet and started his morning routine. 

After he was done he went downstairs to get coffee and make breakfast.  
"Omiii~ are ya here??"  
No answer again. Atsumu walked into the kitchen and he saw some food on a frying pan and a posted note on the counter beside. The posted note said-  
'hey Atsu,  
Sorry I didn't wake you up. I don't know when you wake up so if the food is cold it's ready to be heated up. I'll be out for a while so don't burn down the house.  
-Kiyoomi'  
Atsumu touched the food and it was still a bit warm so he didn't bother heating it up,he brewed himself some coffee and then started eating. After he was done he washed the dishes and headed back to the bedroom.

He tried finding his laptop because he had to send in an important project to his boss today that he had been working on for weeks now. He had all the files on that laptop. When he can send that project in he will be able to have a couple days without work unless something happens. Atsumu was looking for his laptop for about half an hour now and decided to text Sakusa about it.

Omi Omi💕  
__________

Atsu💕  
________  
Hey Omi,do ya know where  
my laptop is I can't seem to find it

Omi Omi💕  
__________  
Try the living room I used it for  
a bit this morning and I'm pretty  
sure I left it there

Atsu💕  
_________  
Found it! Thanks have a good  
time in town or wherever ya are,  
love ya!💕💕

Omi Omi💕  
_________  
Thank you,love you too 💕  
I'll be home soon,love you

__________________  
Back in real life

Atsumu found the laptop and started doing work. A message notification suddenly appeared on the corner of his screen. It was a message from his mother. Atsumu started shaking and felt his breathing get heavy. He placed the laptop on the coffee table and curled up into a blanket. He turned the TV on to try and distract himself but it was set to the news program. They were talking about his mother's release. Atsumu changed the channel onto a Disney movie,or was it Pixar? Noone can tell the difference. He grabbed his phone and tried to text as accurate as he could but it was hard with all the tears in his eyes. He texted Sakusa "mother's free",before Atsumu turned off his phone he saw a message saying "I'm coming as fast as I can get the heated pillow,stay safe 💕". So he did as suggested and grabbed the heated pillow,turned it on,hugged it and watched the movie that wasn't really visible by all the tears.

After a while he heard keys unlocking the front door and a lot of rustling coming from the direction of the kitchen. Then in a second a warm body has hugging and comforting him. He didn't realize he had drifted off.

When he woke he realized his head was on sakusas lap. Sakusa had one arm around him and the other was switching through channels on the TV. Sakusa looked down when he felt movement.  
"Good morning Atsu,are you feeling any better?"  
He asked with a concerned smile.  
"Yeah,a bit. How long was I asleep?"  
He said while sitting up.  
"About two hours,your eyes are all red and puffy are you sure you are okay?"  
He asked again. But Atsumu didn't answer him because he remembered he still had to send in his project. When he finally sent it in he turned to Sakusa and smiled.  
"I'll hopefully have a couple days off now"  
Sakusa then replied with a warm smile back.  
"Good,do they know how damn hard you were working???? You deserve it! Come here I've missed you"  
He opened his arms that were gesturing for cuddles.  
Ah,when did Omi become this clingy I used to not be even able to give him some sanitizer if he magically forgot  
He thought to himself.

After a while of cuddling and watching some Disney or Pixar (noone knows) movies Sakusa seemed to remember something.  
"Today I was in town because I didn't know when you were finally getting a break so I wanted to buy you something that would help you relax. And because I know how much you love having weird shaped hard pillows on your lap while you're working I ended up buying 2 and some candle,would you like to see them?"  
Atsumu just nodded and followed him to the kitchen. He was handed two pillows,one was shaped like a spike ball or something like that and one was shaped like a diamond,and a chai tea scented candle. 

He excused himself and went to put all three things in the bedroom but returned with a medium sized bag.  
"What is this?"  
Sakusa asked  
"I remembered how much ya told me ya missed me because I was working all day and stayed up late so I got ya this gift that I bought from build a Bear,I put a voice recording in it so if ya want to hear my voice ya can just squish it."  
Sakusa then pulled out a fox plush that looked like Atsumu,he squished it's stomach and the sound of Atsumus voice came out.  
'Hey Omi! Ya mean the world to me. I know we are forever because ya can't return me since ya put a ring on it. Remember I love ya and I always will! Bye Omi Omi I love you to the moon and back!'

Sakusa started tearing up and hugged the teddy and Atsumu firmly. Suddenly the doorbell rang.  
"I'll go get it Omi,you can wait here."  
Atsumu walked out of the kitchen and went to the front door. When he opened it his heart fell from the shock.  
"WHAT ARE YA DOING HERE?!HOW DID YA FIND ME?!GO AWAY!NO No no no no…."

Sakusa could hear sobs coming from where the door is and decided to see what happened. When he walked a little closer he recognised the person standing in the door frame and Mrs. Miya. He went in front of Atsumu and looked straight into her eyes.  
"Please leave,you are not welcome here. Don't ever come back you are not welcome. This is a warning. Thank you,goodbye"  
He closed the door shut and turned the lock. When he turned around he saw a terrified Atdumu that was trying to stop his tears from dripping on the floor. He sighed and hugged him while leading him to the couch to calm him.  
"Don't worry you're safe Atsu. Nothing can happed to you when I'm here. I love you 3,000,000"

**Author's Note:**

> His mother went to jail for child abuse and they found drugs hidden under her bed
> 
> We stan soft Sakusa ✨


End file.
